All I Want For Christmas
by ShakeMeetsWorld
Summary: It's Christmas break of Senior year. What will happen to the three amigos? Relationships will change, tempers will flare and things will break down. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1: School's Out!

Chapter 1: School's Out!

Lizzie sat in her desk impatiently making glances at the clock every minute or so. It was the last class of the day and it was the last day of school before Christmas break.

Lizzie Thinking: When will this class end? Not that I don't love history, but seriously two whole weeks of nothingness ahead of me and the stupid clock is making every minute seem like an hour.

This Christmas Lizzie would be spending the holiday at home. And boy, was she glad. She just couldn't stand her last Christmas before college being spent in Vegas with her grandma when she couldn't even gamble. While everyone else went to the casino she was stuck in her grandma's house alone with Matt. But this year, ahhh, this year she would be home. Gordo would be spending this holiday at home as well, since he really had no extending family to spend it with. The last of his grandparents had died when he was a sophomore. Miranda was spending Christmas with her family in Mexico and was leaving tomorrow.

LT: Oh, God, finally, only 10 seconds til the bell rings! 3...2...1!

She walked out of class and towards her locker where she met Gordo and Miranda. Every year since freshman year they had found where each of their lockers were and picked the one with the best location and then began to work on the people with the lockers on either side of theirs to switch with them. Somehow it had always worked.

Lizzie: Hey, seriously, did that last class seem to go on forever for you guys too? I thought I was never going to get home. Not that home is so exciting but we have to make the most of our time left together before you (points to Miranda) leave tomorrow."

Miranda: Oh, I know, I wanted to die, it was so long."

Gordo: What are you guys talking about? I wish Film Making would never end."

M L: Guys."

L: Whatever, let's just get out of here."

A/N: I know that Gordo is Jewish, but I've decided to exercise my artistic liberty and have Gordo's family celebrate Christmas. Not as the birth of Jesus, but just as a gift giving holiday. I have actually heard of non-Christian families celebrating Christmas before so this is not something I just made up. Anyway, enjoy and leave those reviews.


	2. Chapter 2: Miranda's Choice

Chapter 2: Miranda's Choice

Lizzie, Gordo and Miranda all raced to their car. Yes, one car, two summers ago they had all put their money together to buy a car that they all shared. Since they all lived on the same block and since they did everything together it wasn't a problem.

M: Can I please drive today? You know I'm not gonna be able to drive again for like two weeks, and you two will both be here to drive whenever you want. Pleeeeease?

G: Of course you can drive, geez, since when are we that mean?

M: I don't know, I just really feel a need for speed.

L: So where are we going? I seriously don't feel like going home quite yet.

G: I think Miranda should decide since she's the one who's leaving.

M: I don't know. We've seen all the good movies at the theater, I'm tired of renting movies, and the Digital Bean is getting old. I know, let's go to the mall. I still need to get a present for my abuela and Lizzie, you and I can look at prom dresses.

G: Oh, no, not shopping, especially dress shopping. I'll go nuts.

M: That's what you get for letting me pick and for having girls for best friends. And you know that you wouldn't have it any other way. Besides, what guy doesn't like seeing two beautiful girls in skin-tight, sexy dresses?

G: Oh, fine, I'll go, but you two better buy me dinner to make up for this.

L: Dinner, why dinner?

G: Because I ran out of money buying the perfect presents for you...(pause)...two.

M: All right, it's settled, we're going shopping,

As Miranda speeded away from the school, Gordo chanced a look at Lizzie and smiled.


	3. Chapter 3: Absolutely Gorgeous

Chapter 3: Absolutely Gorgeous

They arrived at the mall and walked in the front entrance.

M: "Ahhh, don't you just love the smell of the mall?"

Lizzie and Gordo glanced at each other with skeptical looks.

G: "Uhh, yeah, sure, of course we do."

M: "Oh, whatever you guys, I'm just trying to show my appreciation."

L: "Ok then, what do we want to do first?"

G: "I say we get the shopping done as soon as possible, I'm starving, and I know that you two won't want to each until you're done."

M: "Ok, sounds good to me. I guess getting a present for my abuela is the first priority, right? (Gordo and Lizzie nod) So any ideas as to what I should get her?"

L: "Well, maybe a picture frame with your school picture in it?"

M: "Oh, good idea, my parents keep forgetting to send her a picture of me."

G: "Let's go to the department store then."

They went and looked at the picture frames and found one perfect for the picture. Then, because they just happened to be right next to the formalwear section, Lizzie and Miranda decided to try on prom dresses.

G: "No, no way am I gonna stay here and watch this. This is cruel and unusual punishment."

M: "Oh, come on Gordo, you know you like it."

G: "Whatever, it's torture."

L: "Please, Gordo, we need a guys opinion."

One look at her and he knew he was a goner.

G: "Well, alright, I guess I'll stay, but please let's not make this an all night thing, ok?"

M: "Geez, we're only gonna try on a few dresses, I mean it's a little early to be buying one."

The two girls went in search of the most beautiful dresses while Gordo sat on a chair near the dressing rooms. They soon returned with piles on dresses to try on.

G: "Oh, great, we're gonna be here until they close aren't we?"

M: "Ouch, someone's a tad grouchy today? What's your deal?"

Gordo Thinking: My deal is that while I get to see Lizzie in beautiful dresses, it doesn't matter because I know that she'll go with some other guy and I'll be stuck at home thinking about how much fun she's having without me.

L: (Giving him the sad eyes) "Yeah, we promise we'll be done before supper time."

G: "Oh, you know I can't say no to the sad eyes. You guys better keep your word."

L: (Smiles at him) "We'll be back to model each dress for you."

As the two girls disappeared into dressing rooms Gordo smiled to himself. They came out and modeled each dress as promised and Gordo became more and more turned on with each dress that Lizzie modeled.

L: (Coming out of the dressing room) "Ok Gordo, this is the last dress, but would you help me tie the back up."

G: "Uh, sure."

Lizzie turned around as Gordo stood up to help her. He took the ties and began to gently tighten them and tie them. He felt a jolt go throught him as his hands lightly brushed her soft back.

G: (Slowly and unsurely) "Uh, there you go, all done."

Lizzie turned back around and looked at Gordo.

GT: Oh, my God, she's absolutely gorgeous.

Gordo just stood there staring at Lizzie as she became more and more unsure.

L: "What you don't like this one? I thought maybe the top was a little too tight."

G: (After a second) "No, no, no, no, no, it's...ahh...it's...I mean...you're...you're...absolutely gorgeous...(coughs)...I mean...(turns around to sit down again)...it's fine I guess."

(A/N: You know in movies how the guy will be shocked and will answer a question by saying no at a really high pitch and then quickly say it again at a more "manly" pitch and then repeat it because they have no idea what else to say? That's how Gordo says this here.)

LT: Oh, my gosh, he thinks I'm gorgeous, no wait, he said absolutely gorgeous. Did he really mean that? He did try to cover it up, which was pretty cute. Wait, did I just think that he was pretty cute? No, no, no, no, no, I thought his actions were cute. That's what I meant, right? Oh, great now I'm all confused. I'll just pretend it never happened.

While Lizzie stood there thinking Miranda came out of her room babbling something about her dress, then stopped when she saw Lizzie and Gordo standing there looking at each other.

M: "What's going on?"

G: (After a second, then looked at Miranda) "Uh, nothing, Lizzie was just modeling her dress for me. Are you almost done, I'm getting super hungry for that free dinner."

M: "Yeah, this is my last dress. What do you think?"

Gordo barely glanced in her direction before saying it was nice. Now normally Miranda would have let him have it for not paying attention to her but she could tell something was happening here and she didn't want to interfere.

Miranda Thinking: Maybe they are finally getting the hint that they should be together. I mean everyone but them knows it. Oh, this is great, I'm going away so they'll be alone. I hope something happens. They are so meant to be.

M: "I'm gonna go get changed now."

L: (Coming out of her trance) "Uh, yeah, I should go and change too."

The two girls changed and they came back to Gordo. They decided to go to Miranda's favorite restaurant for dinner and they talked the evening away. Soon it was time to go home. Miranda drove home and parked in their usual spot, at an almost equal distance from each of their homes.

G: (Getting out of the car) "Well, Miranda, we'll both be there tomorrow to see your plane take off. I'm seriously tired though, so I'm just gonna go home and go to bed. Good night."

Gordo walked across the street, up to his door, unlocked it and walked in.

M: (Turning to Lizzie) "Ok, what's up, you've been unusually quiet all night, what's up?"

L: "Nothing, I'm just really tired. You know this week has been really stressful. I think I'm gonna go to bed too."

M: "Ok, fine, I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Sweet dreams Chica."

L: "You too."

Lizzie and Miranda both went into their homes and went to bed. At about four o'clock in the morning Lizzie woke up with a jolt.

LT: Oh, my gosh, that dream...that dream was really strange. I mean it was a great dream but no, no it wasn't, but yes, yes, it was, it made me feel good. I guess that's the scary part. I mean, I can't think of him that way, I mean...

L: (Taking a deep breath first) "I just had a nice, romantic dream about...Gordo?"


	4. Chapter 4: Longing

Chapter 4: Longing

As Gordo walked into his house after the long time of shopping, he noticed that he was home alone. Now obviously he was past the point where this would scare him, but it seemed to be happening a lot lately. He never seemed to see his parents much anymore, but then again he did spend most of his waking hours with Lizzie and Miranda. Gordo climbed the stairs to his room and walked in. He pushed some dirty clothes off his bed and laid down. While he had no intention of going to sleep anytime soon, he knew he needed to lay there and think.

GT: I can't believe I just spent the whole evening shopping. I realize that my best friends are girls but still. If it hadn't been Miranda's last night here before leaving for Mexico I would have gone off with my guy friends. Ok, so that's not entirely true. I have to admit that I went only because it was another chance to be with Lizzie. God, she's like an addiction. I know that the more I spend time with her the more I long for her. And I know that the more I long for her the more depressed I get. But yet I still jump at every opportunity I get to spend time with her. And, oh, this break is probably going to kill me. I'll spend most of my waking moments with her and without Miranda there. We'll have enough of those together to make me completely nuts. And then Miranda will come home and we'll go to back school, nothing having changed except for my further fall into complete longing for Elizabeth Brooke McGuire.

And with that Gordo got up and turned on his radio. He knew all that thinking was making his head hurt, he knew he needed an escape in the form of his precious music. Maybe it would spark something for his latest movie script. The song that came out of his stereo made him stop and listen. It was eerie how the radio always seemed to play a song with lyrics almost identical to how he was feeling. Tonight it was Have You Ever by Brandy.

Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?  
Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?  
Have you ever tried to find the words, but they don't come out right?  
Have you ever, have you ever

Have you ever been in love  
Been in love so bad  
You'd do anything to make them understand?  
Have you ever had someone steal your heart away?  
You'd give anything up to make them feel the same  
Have you ever searched for words to get you in their heart  
But you don't know what to say  
And you don't know where to start

Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?  
Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?  
Have you ever tried to find the words, but they don't come out right?  
Have you ever, have you ever

Have you ever found the one you've dreamed of all your life?  
You'd do just about anything to look into their eyes  
Have you finally found the one you've given your heart to  
Only to find that one won't give their heart to you  
Have you ever closed your eyes and dreamed that they were there  
And all you can to is wait  
For the day when they will care

Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?  
Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?  
Have you ever tried to find the words, but they don't come out right?  
Have you ever, have you ever

What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby?  
What do I gotta say to get to your heart?  
To make you understand  
How I need you next to me  
Gotta get you in my world  
Cause baby I can't sleep

Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?  
Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?  
Have you ever tried to find the words, but they don't come out right?  
Have you ever, have you ever

Have you ever loved somebody so much it makes you cry?  
Have you ever needed something so bad you can't sleep at night?  
Have you ever tried to find the words, but they don't come out right?  
Have you ever, have you ever

Have you ever

As Gordo sat there listening he began to cry. 

GT: That's exactly how I feel. Only I know that I'll never stop loving her and that she'll never start loving me that way. I know that I should just leave her behind to at least try to get over her, but she depends on me. I promised her that I would always have her back. I can't just go back on my promise. I'm too nice of a guy to do that. That's the other thing, you'd think with all the jerks out there, and believe Lizzie knows about them very well, that maybe she'd realize that I'm a great guy. A guy who has always been there for her, a guy who has never intentionally hurt her and a guy who loves her for who she is and always will. Well, whatever, I give up. I don't know what to do. I guess I should just go to sleep and worry about it tomorrow.

And with that, he laid back down on his bed and tried to go to sleep. But as much as he tried, he just couldn't sleep and when he did all he dreamed about was loving and losing Elizabeth Brooke McGuire.


	5. Chapter 5: Revelations

Hey, the reviews have been great. And I know that this story is technically about Christmas but I won't even finish this before the end of Christmas break. But just remember that it's only about Christmas in the sense that it's set during Christmas break and yes it will probably end on Christmas or soon after but really it's not about Christmas. So I hope that even though it's called All I Want For Christmas people will still read it after Christmas is long over. Well, anyway keep enjoying and keep reviewing because I love reviews and I wish that everyone who reads this would review because I love feed back. And if anyone has any good ideas or constructive criticism or whatever do not hesitate to review or e-mail me at Also this chapter is dedicated to a very special friend who turned 18 today (December 27). Love, peace and happiness, AJS.

Chapter 5: Revelations

Miranda woke up the next morning to a bright sunny day. 

MT: Wow, what a nice day, too bad I have to spend it on a plane. As much as I dislike going to see my grandparents, I guess it's a good thing that I'll be gone. I mean, I saw the looks that Lizzie and Gordo were giving each other. Maybe being alone will get them together.

Miranda walked to her window and looked out at the two houses across the street. 

MT: God, wouldn't that be perfect? If they were meant to be together? I mean they met barely days after birth and they've lived next door to each other all their lives and their rooms even connect.

Both Gordo's and Lizzie's rooms came with balconies. About the time they were three years old their parents had gotten tired of always bringing them back and forth from one house to the other so they took down the front railings and connected the two balconies. From then on the two could see each other whenever they wanted. They had a system though. If the curtains on their doors were closed then the other knew not to come over. The two spent many a night sleeping out on the balcony. The two became three when Miranda moved in across the street and the three became four when they met Kate in kindergarten. For these two a ladder was placed up to the balcony. Then the four became three again when Kate came back from camp the summer before seventh grade and would no longer speak to them. The three got older and the sleep overs became fewer and far between. The night before the first day of high school was their last sleep over. They decided that they were just too old for such things. And while they still spent many evenings sitting out there talking they didn't sleep there anymore.

As she looked out her window she noticed Lizzie coming out of her room. She saw Lizzie walk to the middle of the balcony. 

MT: Why is she just standing there staring at Gordo's door? She knows that there's no way he's up yet, so she can't be waiting for him. And he'd kill her if she woke him up this early. Oh, this is killing me.

Miranda got dressed and quietly made her way downstairs and out of the house. She walked across the street and up the ladder to Lizzie.

M: Good morning!

Lizzie gasped and turned around to see Miranda climbing up onto the balcony.

L: God, Miranda, you scared me.

M: Well, you scared me too. I looked out my window when I got up and I saw you come out of your room. I guess my curiosity got the better of me and I just had to come over and ask you why you were just standing there staring at Gordo's door.

L: Oh, was I? I'm sorry, I guess I'm just not awake yet.

M: Nope, not buying it. What's really going on? I know you too well to know that you really didn't sleep all that well and I'm guessing you had some kind of weird dream. Am I right?

L: You know me so well it's scary.

M: So what was the dream about?

L: 

M: I know that well. It was about a boy, right? (Lizzie nods.) Oh, God, I knew it. Ok, it was about a boy, but it was weird, so not about a boy you've ever thought of in this way, right? (Lizzie nods again.) Oh, my God, it's Gordo. That's why you've been staring at his door. It makes total sense. You had a really good dream about Gordo and then when you woke up and realized this you freaked out, right?

L: Oh, Miranda how do you always know? You're not going to tell Gordo though are you? I'm not even sure what this means. I think I just need some time to figure this all out.

M: It's cool. I won't tell Gordo. And just so you know, if anything were to ever happen between the two of you, I would be psyched.

L: I'll keep that in mind. But really he's just my best friend and nothing could ever change that so don't worry.

M: Ok, whatev-

Gordo opens his door and rubs his eyes.

G: What's going on out here? Are you two having a party without me?

M: Of course.

L: Did our talking wake you up? Sorry.

G: Nah, it's cool, I was all but awake anyway. Didn't sleep too well.

M: Thinking about someone, I mean something in particular?

G: Huh? Oh, you know a little bit of everything.

MT: Damn, look at the way he keeps glancing at Lizzie hoping she won't notice. It is so obvious he couldn't sleep because he was thinking about her. Oh, how cute. I need to make a mental note to talk to him alone before I leave. Maybe I can get Lizzie to go get ready for us to go to the airport.

M: Well, I've got to be at the airport in four hours-

L: Only four hours? (As she jumps up) Shit, I've got to go get ready.

Gordo and Miranda laugh as Lizzie runs into her room, shuts the door and pulls shut the curtains.

G: I should go get dressed too, although I can't possibly take as long as Lizzie.

M: Well, don't take too long, I wanna talk to you about something, ok?

G: (Gives her a quizzical look) Ok, I'll be back in two minutes.

Two minutes and five seconds later Gordo walks out of his room.

M: Ha, you took two minutes and five seconds.

G: Geez, what are you the time nazi?

M: No. So spill.

G: Spill what?

M: You know very well what I'm talking about. Why couldn't you sleep? Was it maybe because you were thinking about someone all night? Someone like Lizzie perhaps?

G: W-what? W-what are you talking about?

M: God, Gordo, you know, you're not a very good liar.

G: Ok, fine, I like Lizzie. There are you happy? Just don't tell her ok? I don't want to lose her over something as stupid as falling in love with her.

M: Lose her, why would you lose her over something...wait, did you say falling in love? Do you love her Gordo? Oh, my God, this is great. You two are so perfect for each other.

G: Ok, number one, I would lose her because she doesn't feel the same way and would feel so bad that she wouldn't be able to look at me anymore. And number two why is this great and why are we perfect for each other?

M: You wouldn't lose her, you know she's too nice to be mean about it and too close to you to let you go that easily. And also the whole best friends are soul mates thing is so great. I mean you've known her forever. Besides, how do you know she doesn't feel the same way?

G: Ok so maybe I wouldn't totally lose her but it wouldn't be the same. And of course she doesn't feel the same way. Unless there's something you know that I don't.

M: I know nothing concrete but believe me I've seen the way she looks at you sometimes. It's the same look that you give her. How else do you think I figured this all out?

G: I guess I hadn't really thought about it. You mean it's obvious that I love her?

M: To everyone but her. And you've never noticed her looks so I guess love really is blind.

G: Well, I guess it's a good thing you'll be gone. Although I'm not really sure if I believe you, I guess I can do nothing but wait and see what happens.

M: You know Gordo you could make things happen. You need to take charge of your own destiny. You can't just wait for what you want to come to you, you have to go out and get it.

G: We'll have to see what happens.

Lizzie comes out of her room.

L: See if what happens?


	6. Chapter 6: Surprises

Thanks to y'all who reviewed. It means more than you will ever know to me. Just so y'all know I probably won't be updating quite as often once I go back to school on Jan. 5th. But I'll try my best to get at least 2-3 chapters done before that and I'll try to update on weekends and nights that I don't have homework. I hope I don't lose any fans because of this. I only have like four or something. I wish I knew how some stories get hundreds of reviews, I would love that. But it's cool. Anyways on with the chapter.

Chapter 6: Surprises

G: See if...see if...

M: See if Gordo becomes a filmmaker. He was just telling me about his new movie and how he thinks it sucks. It's making him doubt his ability so I was trying to boost his confidence.

MT: She is never going to believe that.

L: (Slowly) Ok. Well, anyways, I came out here to ask your opinion. Which necklace to you guys like better for this outfit?

Lizzie was wearing tight black pants with a long-sleeved pink shirt.

M: I like the heart pendant better I think.

L: 

G: I don't know, it's jewelry. But I guess the beaded one.

L: Ok, thanks. I'm almost ready. Be back in a few.

Lizzie goes back into her room.

G: Why'd you cover for me? I thought you wanted us to get together.

M: Well, I do, but I think it's better if you do it on your own. I don't want to be accused of interfering.

Lizzie comes back out wearing the beaded necklace.

L: Ok, I guess let's go to Miranda's and then off to the airport.

They all went to Miranda's house and helped her finish packing. After loading up all the luggage, Lizzie and Gordo got in their car and drove to the airport following Miranda and her parents. Once there the three began saying their goodbyes. Miranda took Gordo aside.

M: Remember what I said. You'll never know until you try. And don't be afraid to call me in Mexico.

Miranda hugged Gordo and walked back to Lizzie.

M: Well, I guess this is it. Try to have fun without me. I know it will be hard but don't waste a perfectly good vacation.

L: I won't. I'll miss you though. Have a good trip and call me if you get bored. Luv ya lots!

The two also hugged. Lizzie and Gordo watched as Miranda and her parents got on the plane and didn't leave until it took off.

G: Well, now what do we do?

L: I don't know, it's Friday and I have no idea what there is to do on a Friday, I'm always in school. Or at home with Mom and Matt. You know sometimes I wish we didn't live in California so that we could go ice skating or sledding. That would be different.

G: You know there are places where you can go ice skating indoors.

L: I know but it's so nice outside.

G: I have an idea, let's go.

Lizzie and Gordo left the airport and got in their car. He drove home.

L: Your house? This is your idea?

G: No. You'll find out, just stay here and give me ten minutes, ok?

L: Ok, fine, this better be good though.

Gordo ran into his house and found his mom.

G: Hey, mom, Lizzie and I are going on a picnic, do you think you could pack up a lunch for us? Thanks so much.

He ran up to his room and grabbed a blanket and some tunes for the road. He went back downstairs and grabbed the picnic basket that his mom had packed.

G: Thanks again, Mom, for doing this. I'll be home later.

Mrs. Gordon: Have a good time David.

He went back out to the car and put the basket and the blanket in the back seat.

L: Oh, a picnic. What a good idea. So where are we going?

G: I'm not telling, you'll just have to wait in suspense.

He got in and drove and drove and drove and drove. Finally they arrived.

L: The duck pond? I haven't been her e in years. I love this place.

She jumped on him and gave him a hug.

G: I guess you like it huh?

L: Yeah, you could say that. Let's eat I'm starving.

He got out the blanket and laid it on the ground. She sat down on the blanket while he got out the picnic basket. He joined her and they began to eat.

L: God, Gordo, your mom makes the best sandwiches.

G: My mom? How do you know I didn't make these?

L: Well, did you?

G: Ummm, no.

L: My point exactly.

After they were done eating they both just sat there watching the ducks in silence. Eventually Lizzie laid down and fell asleep.

G: God, she's beautiful when she's asleep. I could just stay here all day and watch her sleep.

And that's what he did. Finally Lizzie woke up when the sun began to set.

L: Did I fall asleep?

G: Yeah, you did. You've been out for a good three hours.

L: You let me sleep that long? Why didn't you just wake me?

G: I don't know, it's not like we had to be anywhere and you looked so peaceful I just didn't have the heart to wake you.

L: Right, well I guess we should probably be getting home.

G: Yeah, you're right, let's go.

Gordo drove home while Lizzie sat there silent.

G: What's up with you? Usually you're talking my ears off.

L: I don't know, I guess I'm just thinking about stuff.

G: What kind of stuff?

L: You know, just stuff.

LT: He'll never buy that. But I can't tell him that I'm thinking about him and us. I'm so confused. I had to go and have a stupid nice dream about him and now I don't know how I feel or what to think. He's my best friend. How could I ever like him as more than that? But somehow I think I do. Ugh, I don't know what to do. I'll just have to suppress these feelings and hope they go away. It would never work out. And if it didn't I would lose my best friend over something as stupid as a crush. I can live without Gordo as a boyfriend, but I can't live without him as a friend. Boyfriend? Crush? What am I talking about? I don't even know if that's how I feel. It can't be anyway. Maybe I should spend some time away from Gordo. Then what would I do during break? Nothing. No, I better just pretend like I never thought of Gordo in a more than friendly way.

G: Yeah, ok, well, we're almost home, did you wanna rent a movie or something and watch it at my house?

L: Sure, that's sounds good.

Gordo drove to the video store and they both got out of the car and went into the store. They looked around for a movie to watch.

L: Gordo, please?

G: No, I'm not watching _Notting Hill_. It's a total chick flick. No, no way.

L: Come on, please? Pleeeeeeease?

G: All right, fine, let's just get it and go then, ok?

Just then the lights went out.

L: (Whispering) 

G: (Whispering too) 

L: (Still whispering, her voice wavering a little) I know I've gained all this self-confidence and composure over the years but I'm still really afraid of the dark.

G: (Still whispering) It's ok. I'm here.

He pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her. She did the same in response. He could feel her put her head against his chest. He knew that all this closeness would cause him to burst.

G: (Still whispering) 

He felt her head leave his chest and tilt toward his face. Although he couldn't see anything he knew she was giving him a questioning look. This was it, no turning back now. He took a deep breath, leaned down and kissed her gently.


	7. Chapter 7: I Love You

Hey! I bet y'all hate the way I left the last chapter. Well, here's the next part. Thanks for all the awesome reviews. I now can accept anonymous reviews so please do review. Anyways on with the chapter.

Chapter 7: I Love You

Lizzie was startled when she realized that her best friend was kissing her. But by the time she had gotten over it and started to relax he pulled away. She knew what she needed and wanted to do.

L: (Whispering) 

And just as she began to lean in to kiss him back the lights turned back on. She hadn't even gotten far enough so that he noticed.

GT: Well, I guess that's it. She obviously doesn't feel the same way. She seemed really startled when she said my name. I guess I should just pretend it didn't happen unless she brings it up. Now I know at least, maybe now I can start to get over this. I gotta try to not let this hurt, I have to just think about getting over it and not about the pain.

G: Well, let's get that movie and go home, huh?

L: Uh, yeah, ok.

They rented the movie and drove home without so much as word. Finally Gordo pulled up in front of their homes.

L: I'm gonna go tell my parents what's going on and then I'll be right over.

G: Ok, I'll get my room ready and make popcorn then.

Lizzie went up her walkway and into her house.

L: Mom? Dad? I'm going over to Gordo's to watch a movie, ok? I'll be back later.

She went up to her room and changed into flannel pajama pants and a tank top to match. Meanwhile, Gordo entered his house to once again find it uninhabited. He went into the kitchen to find a note.

David, your father and I have been called away to Sacramento for business. We'll be back for Christmas though. We know you'll be fine. Love you.  
Mom

GT: House to myself. Sweet.

Gordo put a bag of popcorn in the microwave and run up to his room. He quickly threw some clothes that were on the floor in his closet and made his bed. By then the microwave was beeping so he ran back downstairs and took the popcorn out and poured it in a bowl. He took this upstairs and set it down on his desk. Then he sat down on his bed to wait for Lizzie. Less than two minutes later he heard her knocking on his balcony door. He got up and went to the door to let her in. He opened the door and then walked towards his tv.

G: Well, I guess we should start the movie.

L: (As she walked in and shut the door) Yeah, sure.

Gordo put the movie in, picked up the remote, stood up and turned around to face Lizzie. He had intended to sit down and press play but he got lost staring at Lizzie while she did the same to him. They each took a slow, unsure step towards each other. Before they knew what was happening, they were right up against each other and kissing passionately. Then suddenly Lizzie pulled away.

L: (Shakily) I have to...I gotta go.

Lizzie walked towards the door and was still facing her room when Gordo spoke.

G: Lizzie, wait, what just happened? I can tell I startled you so I guess I'm sorry, but before you go I need you to know that I love you and I have been wanting to do that for longer than I can remember.

Lizzie turned around slowly.

L: God, I'm so confused. A part of me really wants this, but another part is telling me that this is wrong. You're my best friend, I shouldn't be kissing you or even be thinking about you this way. I'm sorry Gordo, I just can't do this.

G: (Getting slightly angry) Lizzie, how is this wrong? It felt right to me and you can't tell me it didn't feel right to you. I was there, I felt your passion. Please don't push me away like this. Give this a chance. Give me a chance.

L: (Also getting quite angry) Gordo, don't you get it? It can't work. We'll just end up hurting each other and I don't think I could bear to lose you. These feelings will eventually go away. If we get together then eventually when they do we'll hurt each other and lose each other. But if we just stay friends and suppress these feelings then when they go away we'll have lost nothing.

G: Yes, we may end up losing each other. But how can you this throw away without knowing for sure? Instead of saving us from pain, you're trying to keep what is good enough. Why can't you take a chance on something that might be great? I don't think I can suppress these feelings anymore. I can't do this anymore either, I can't sit here and wait for you to love me like I love you. By saving yourself from losing me later you just lost me now.

L: (Practically in tears) Gordo, I...I.

G: Save it. Just go.

Lizzie turned back around and walked toward the door. Right before she shut the door she looked over her shoulder at Gordo and whispered, I'm sorry.

Tear Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I'll have time to update sometime this next week. Some super good reviews might help speed the process along but I'm not making any promises except that I won't forget about you guys and I will update eventually. I love you guys! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8: Alone

Hey! I know I said that I probably wouldn't update for awhile, but I did get six reviews and I had a sudden spark of creative ideas for the story. I know have a clearer picture of what I want to happen in the rest of the story. There will be at least two but maybe more chapters after this one. Anyways on with the chapter.

Chapter 8: Alone

Gordo just sat on his bed. He didn't move, he didn't speak. It was as if all of his thoughts, all of his emotions had just left him. But that wasn't true. He could feel alright and he wished he couldn't. It was as if his heart had been cut out of him and then put back in wrong. He had never felt pain like this before. He wished he could just get out of there, but he couldn't move.

GT: God, why did I have to do something? Why couldn't I have just let it go? I knew that this would happen and I did it anyway. No, that's not true, I didn't know this was going to happen. I didn't know that Lizzie could have feelings for me. I thought I knew that she didn't and that I would lose her because of that. But no, I lose her because she does have feelings for me. This is so complicated. Maybe I was too harsh. Maybe I should have just told that it was already forgotten, that we could just go on and pretend that nothing happened. No, I couldn't do that, everything I said was true. I really couldn't have gone on like that, suppressing my feelings. I just don't know what to do. Did she really believe that it wouldn't work out? I suppose there's a chance that it wouldn't, but still. Didn't she remember how much I've been there for her? Didn't she know that I'm a part of her? I could never just stop loving her. God, I'm going around in circles trying to figure this out, but there is no figuring this out. I can't try to get her back. I can't lie to her. I guess I'll just either have to get over her or let her come to me. And that won't ever happen, so I guess I'm alone forever.

Just then Gordo got up and walked towards his radio. He knew that this was another one of those times when he needed to listen to music. Maybe it would help him forget about his fucked up life and let him wallow in his misery. Again, just like the night before, the song that came on made him stop and listen.

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of you tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me by your resonating mind  
Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice has chased away  
All of the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of you tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

I tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all alone

When you cried I'd wipe away all of you tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

GT: What? Did someone search my brain for these songs? How do they always seem to parallel my life exactly?

Gordo had had enough. He turned off his radio, laid down on his bed and began to cry.

That song was My Immortal by Evanescence. I know, short chapter, but more to come shortly. You know the drill. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! I'm at 19 so let's try to get it to 25. And no repeats, I don't want two reviews from the same person about the same chapter. Not that it's happened before but just in case. Anyways I luv y'all to pieces, keep on being the loyal fans you are.


	9. Chapter 9: Somewhere In Between

Hey! I couldn't wait any longer for more reviews of the last chapter and I was just burning to write this one so here you go. Chapter 9. Read it in good health.

Chapter 9: Somewhere In Between

Lizzie quietly shut Gordo's door and took a few steps towards her room. She looked up at the sky for a few seconds and then began to cry. Slowly at first, until eventually she was bawling. Down, down she went. She sat there in the middle of balcony, her movements slow yet shaky as she brought her knees up to her chest and her head down on them. Once she looked up and mouthed, as if someone was out there who knew the answer. Suddenly she thought she heard Gordo stir in his room and she quickly got up and went into her room. She stood there in front of the door for a minute until she was sure that Gordo wasn't coming out and then she turned around and slid down the door on her way to the floor. There she stayed crying, emotionally drained, for what seemed like hours. Soon no more tears would come so she decided to go to bed. She got up and walked over to her bed, pulled open the covers and slid in. After much tossing and turning she sat up.

LT: It's no use, I can't sleep. I'm so tired and heartsick that I wish I could stay in my bed forever, but I just can't seem to stop replaying it in my head. Why? Why did it have to happen? Why couldn't we have just stayed like we were? There has to be a way to fix this. I can't just lie here, I need to walk around.

Lizzie got up and began to pace once she realized that it was the middle of the night and therefore not safe to go out for a walk.

LT: Tomorrow, well, today I guess, is Christmas Eve. I can't be depressed for Christmas. I have to fix this, but how? Christmas, Christmas will fix this. I'll just have to wait until then. Christmas will magically fix everything. Besides Gordo could never just abandon me right? He said he would always be there to catch me. What do you do when the person who always catches you is the person who made you fall? I have to fix this. I can't run from this. I have to do something. But how will I ever decide what that is and how will I ever work up the nerve to do it? Oh, God, I've messed this up so much. My brain hurts, I need sleep.

But Lizzie knew that sleep would not come. She instead got her discman and put in the cd that always seemed to speak to her no matter what she was dealing with. No Name Face by Lifehouse. It was her favorite cd, it had literally changed her life, but little did she know how much it would tonight. She started at the beginning but quickly switched to the next song because she wasn't in the mood for a song about falling in love. She laid back down in bed and let the music overtake her. She listened to all the familiar songs as they calmed her until she came to a song she had only listened to a few times because it never made sense to her. Tonight, though, tonight it's meaning became clear. It was exactly how she was feeling. So much so in fact that she sat up once again out of utter astonishment. It couldn't have been more accurate than if she had written it herself.

I can't be losing sleep over this  
No, I can't  
And now I cannot stop pacing  
Give me a few hours, I'll have this all sorted out  
If my mind would just stop racing

Cause I cannot stand still  
I can't be this unsturdy  
This cannot be happening

This is over my head  
But underneath my feet  
Cause by tomorrow morning I'll have this thing beat  
And everything will be back to the way that it was  
I wish that it was just that easy

Cause I'm waiting for tonight  
Then waiting for tomorrow  
And I'm somewhere in between  
What is real and just a dream

What is real and just a dream

What is real and just a dream

Would you catch me if I fall  
Out of what I fell in  
Don't be surprised if I collapse down at your feet again  
I don't want to run away from this  
I know that I just don't need this

Cause I cannot stand still  
I can't be this unsturdy  
This cannot be happening

Cause I'm waiting for tonight  
Then waiting for tomorrow  
And I'm somewhere in between  
What is real and just a dream

What is real and just a dream

What is real and just a dream

What is real and just a dream

Short again I know. I'm sorry, I just wanted to used this song and the one from last chapter because they are two of my favorite songs, they fit what I was trying to say exactly, and I know how much I like listening to music when I'm feeling depressed. I wanted to show how the two were feeling after their fight instead of just going straight into the next big scene. Anyways, you know what to do. Just look down to your left and hit that button to review. You know you want to. I want to know what you like, what you don't, what you wish would happen or had happened instead. I want to know everything you're thinking and feeling. So please make my day, REVIEW! Luv y'all tons and hope to see you in my inbox tomorrow with a super awesome review. Keep spreading the word about the story, thanks you loyal fans!


	10. Chapter 10: Intuition

Hello out there! I know it's been a few days since I last updated but I had a really hectic week back and no time for anything but work. I hope no one will leave me, you guys are great and I couldn't have gotten this far without you. A shout out to my best buds in no particular order: Leah, for reading this and not complaining when I push you, Lynz, for leaving reviews that keep me going, and Brianna, for always supporting my writing and pushing me to do better. Thanks you guys, I'll love you til the end. Anyways, on with the story.

Chapter 10: Intuition

Miranda woke up that morning feeling very strange. She went down to the kitchen in her abuela's house to find her mother and grandmother making breakfast.

Miranda's mom: Hi, sweetie, did you sleep well?

M: I barely slept a wink. I don't know what's going on. It was like about 7 last night I think, I felt like someone had come up to me and pushed me down. It's hard to explain, but it was like I knew something bad was happening but I can't figure out what.

MM: Maybe you inherited my keen intuition. Maybe something bad is happening somewhere else. And if that's the case then there's nothing you can do about it. Just try not to worry about it and maybe the answer will come to you. Yeah, I guess you're right.

MM: It'll be another 20 minutes until we finish making breakfast, why don't you go get dressed?

M: Sounds good, I'll be back in 20, maybe I'll check my e-mail too.

Miranda went up to her room, got dressed and sat down to check her e-mail. One new item was particularly interesting.

MT: I usually don't send forwards on, no one likes getting them anymore, but for some reason I can't seem to delete this one. It's not particularly profound or anything. Something's telling me to send it.

She hit and the screen changed. When looking through her contacts she found herself only wanting to send it to Lizzie and Gordo. She had other friends whom she normally sent stuff to but none of them seemed right.

Meanwhile back in Hillridge, Lizzie and Gordo were sound asleep in their beds after long hours of restless existence. Eventually they both woke up ready to start the day when they remembered what had taken place the night before.

LT: What am I going to do? Just never speak to Gordo again? I have to fix this, but how? Maybe some time apart will help. I don't know how, but...argh. I'm so confused. And now because I'm not exactly on the best terms with Gordo I have nothing to do today. Not that I really feel like doing anything. I don't know, I need to think.

And think she did. She just stayed in bed thinking; thinking about what had happened, thinking about what she had said, thinking about how much this was killing her.

LT: Other than the fact that I know this is really bad, I can't figure out why this is killing me so much. I mean I've spent time away from Gordo before, why is today any different?

Gordo too was spending most of his time thinking. He wasn't the type to stay in bed when he was depressed, he instead did mindless chores to keep himself occupied.

GT: I don't know what to do. I can't just leave Lizzie, I love her. And yet I can't stand waiting around and pretending anymore. What can I do? I already told her I love her and she pushed me away. God, I don't know.

It was around three in the afternoon when Gordo had run out of things to do and Lizzie had grown tired of lying in bed. They both found themselves feeling an inexplicable urge to check their e-mail. At the same time they both went to their computers and signed in. They both had only one new piece of e-mail, the one from Miranda. They both opened it and read:

Have you ever wondered which hurts the most? Saying something and wishing you hadn't or saying nothing and wishing you had? I guess the most important things are the hardest things to say. Don't be afraid to tell someone you love them. If you do, they might break your heart. If you don't, you might break theirs. Have you ever decided not to become a couple because you were so afraid of losing what you already had with that person? Your heart decides whom it likes and whom it doesn't. You can't tell your heart what to do. It does it on its own when you least suspect it, or even when you don't want it to. Have you ever wanted to love someone with everything you had, but that other person was too afraid to let you? Too many of us stay walled up because we are too afraid to care too much for fear that the other person does not care as much, or even at all. Have you ever denied your feelings for someone because your fear of rejection was too hard to handle? We tell lies when we are afraid, afraid of what we don't know, afraid of what others will think, afraid of what will be found out about us. But every time we tell a lie, the thing we fear grows stronger. Life is all about risks and it requires you to jump. Don't be a person who has to look back and wonder what they would have done, or could have had. What would you do if every time you fell in love you had to say goodbye? What would you do if every time you wanted someone they would never be there? What would you do if your best friend died tomorrow and you never get to tell them how you felt? (Even if it is that you don't care anymore.) What would you do if you loved someone more than ever and you couldn't have them? What would you do if you never got the chance to say I am friends with all of my family and they know I love them? People live, but people die. And I want to tell you that you are a friend. If you died tomorrow, God forbid, you would be in my heart. Would I be in yours?

LT GT: OH, MY GOD! How did Miranda know to send this, this e-mail that says exactly what I'm feeling?

GT: No matter what she does to me I'll always love her. And even though I told her that I love her, this e-mail's right, I need to be willing to risk it all. I know now that she's worth it. If I go back to her, yes, I have to pretend, but if I let her go, I lose everything, because she is everything to me. She was right, friendship is more important. I have to go tell her.

LT: Is that what I've done? I've gone against what my heart is telling me? He has always been sweet to me, never cruel, he tells me he loves me and I break his heart. How could I do that? I'm a horrible, horrible person. This e-mail's right, I hurt so much because I wish I hadn't said all those terrible things to him, but I also hurt because of what I didn't say. And I'm not sure what hurts the most. I only know that I have to tell him. All night I kept thinking that I have to fix this, and now I know how. I have to tell him that I love him too.

At that exact moment, both Lizzie and Gordo ran out of their respective rooms, out onto their balcony, stopping just short of hitting each other.

L: Gordo, I-

G: Lizzie, I-

They looked at each other with sad, sorry faces.

L: Let me go first.

G: No, Lizzie, I have to go first.

When she didn't say anything he went on.

G: Lizzie, I can't bear to lose you. I'll do whatever I have to to keep you in my life. I'll pretend, I'll suppress my feelings, whatever it takes.

L: Gordo, that's what I'm trying to tell you. You don't have to do that.

G: (Cutting in) Yes, yes, I do, if I want to have you in my life, I have to do this and I want to do this.

L: No, no Gordo you don't. I don't want to pretend anymore either. I'm tired of being scared and I'm tired of hurting and I'm tired of suppressing what my heart is telling me.

G: What are you trying to say?

L: I'm trying to say that, well, I'm trying to tell you that. (Takes a deep breath) Gordo, I, I love you too.

I hope you guys loved this chapter. I'm not exactly sure where I'm going next so it might have to wait until at least Thursday depending on if I have a final on Friday, which I don't expect. Anyways, REVIEW for me, and I'll love you forever. Wish me luck for finals and hope that I get some really good ideas for this. Laterz.


	11. Chapter 11: Content At Last

I know y'all loved that last chapter. I told you that it wouldn't all be sad. I just want to point out though that I did not write that e-mail. I got it as a forward not too long ago and it seemed to fit perfectly. So yeah, not my original work. Well, I hope y'all enjoy reading this as much as I love writing it and don't forget to review. Checking my e-mail and finding a review for this story there is the best feeling in the world. So keep me happy and I just might keep the characters happy. Thanks again. AJS

Chapter 11: Content At Last

Gordo just stood there with no expression on his face.

L: Gordo? Gordo? Did you hear me? I said I love you. Gor-

Gordo grabbed the hand that she was waving in front of his face.

G: Are you serious?

L: I've never been more serious in my entire life. Gordo, I'm sorry what I said last night. I was scared and confused. I have never felt as good as I did when you kissed me and that scared me. I didn't understand why and how I could feel like I did. You have always just been Gordo, the best friend, the boy next door, in my eyes. It took a kiss for me to really see you and when I did I didn't know what to do with that so I ran.

G: So then if you were so scared and confused, what changed? What made you come out of your room just now?

L: I got this e-mail from Miranda and it said all this stuff about things going unsaid and taking risks.

G: Yeah, I got that too. That's what made me come out here too.

L: Really? For weird. We were the only two people Miranda sent the e-mail to, we read it at the exact same time and we both came out here at the exact same time because of it. What does that tell you?

G: I have no idea, but that's really strange.

L: It's almost like something in the universe is trying to get us together. It's like Miranda's right. She said that we were meant to be together. I don't know if that's true but it sure seems like it.

G: Wait, let me get this straight. I love you and you love me. Am I right? (Lizzie nods) So what does that mean?

L: It means that I can do this anytime I want to.

And with that she leaned in and kissed him softly.

G: So I guess we're a couple now huh?

L: It would seem that way. Why? Isn't this what you wanted?

G: Of course, I guess I've just talked myself into believing that it would never happen for so long that now that it has I'm having trouble believing that this isn't a dream.

L: If it's a dream then could I do this?

She kisses him again.

G: I hope not. If this is a dream then I never want to wake up. I just want to be here with you forever.

L: God, Gordo, how come I never noticed how sweet you are? It's like all of a sudden you're this totally different person. I guess I just never paid attention to who you really are and that thought makes me sick. I've wasted a lot of time not seeing you as you are.

G: Don't be so hard on yourself. Seriously, though, isn't it better to get together now than like in the eighth grade? We've grown up, we've become more sure of who we are and what we want to become. Now we can be a real, serious couple and not some high school-drama-huge topic of conversation type thing.

L: I know but soon we'll both be going off to college and we'll never see each other.

G: That's still a long time from now, let's just worry about that when the time comes.

L: 

G: God, you're beautiful when you're worried. Actually you're beautiful all the time, but... I can't believe I'm say this out loud, to you. How is it possible to go from being friends to not speaking to being a couple? I just wanna shout to the whole world that Elizabeth Brooke McGuire is mine and that all the other guys just might as well kill themselves because I got the girl, the most perfect, wonderful, astounding girl that has ever lived.

L: Gordo! You're embarrassing me. And don't you think it might be a good idea to tell our parents before we go shouting to the rest of the world?

G: Oh, crap, our parents. I guess, yeah, we have to tell them.

L: I don't think I can handle that after everything that has happened in the last two days. Let's just keep it a secret for a few days at least. Please, Gordo?

G: A secret huh? Sounds kind of romantic to me. Ok, let's wait.

L: You know Gordo, we never did get to see that movie we rented yesterday.

G: I love the way you think McGuire. I'll meet you in my room in 10.

L: Can't wait.

Lizzie went back into her house and down the stairs to tell her parents where she would be. Gordo went and cleaned up his room and made them new popcorn. Ten minutes later Lizzie knocked on Gordo's door.

G: Why hello fair maiden. Let me escort thee to thy seat.

L: (Blushing) Gordo. You're so cute.

The two sat down on his bed and Gordo turned on the movie. Occasionally one would glance over at the other and smile and every so often they would kiss almost as if they were afraid that the other would disappear if they didn't. By the end of the movie they were both asleep in each others' arms looking quite content.


	12. Chapter 12: Dreaming

Hey everyone! Hope you're all still reading this. I'm super sorry I haven't updated until now. No time during the week what with homework and basketball games and then the weekend came just as writer's block showed up. So I hope you like this, it's kinda short but it was all I had time for. There's only one more chapter left after this and maybe an epilogue. I'm also thinking about a sequel. Well, let me know what you think. Thanks again!

Chapter 12: Dreaming

Gordo woke up and looked around his room.

GT: I must have fallen asleep during the movie. Wait, where's Lizzie? Oh, don't tell me that that was all a dream.

That's when he noticed that his tv was still on. He got off his bed and went over to it. He hit eject and pulled the tape out. He saw that it was at the end.

GT: Ok, so I couldn't have been dreaming, but where did Lizzie go? And what time is it?

Gordo looked at his clock and saw that it was about 7. He turned around and that's when he saw that his door was open a crack.

Meanwhile on out the balcony, Lizzie stood next to the railing with her hands holding it. She was looking up at the stars and thinking about all that had happened, not only in the last few days but in the last few years. It had all gone by so quick and here it was almost January and in about 5 months she would be graduating. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice Gordo come out of his room and walk up behind her. It wasn't until he began to wrap his arms around her waist and she jumped that she noticed.

L: (Turning around) Oh, God, it's you, you scared me.

G: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

Then he kissed her on the cheek.

G: There, all better.

Lizzie turned around to face him with his arms still around her waist and she smiled.

L: Gordo, how do you always know what to do to make me feel better?

G: I don't know, maybe because I've known you for so long that I know everything about you.

L: Everything? You think you know everything about me? (He nods.) Then where's the mystery? What's the point? Because, you know Gordo, I will always be growing and learning and changing and so will you. Everyday we'll learn new things about each other, some good and some not so good, but that's what makes it exciting, that's what makes life worth living, the unpredicability. Do you really want to know everything about me or do you want to learn it as we go?

G: Wow, I guess I you're right. You're interesting because you teach me something everyday and I guess I never really realized that until now. And you know how much I like learning.

L: You're so cute. Yesterday I probably would have called you a geek for saying something like that, but today everything's changed and now it's incredibly cute.

She got up on her tippy toes and kissed him like neither had been kissed before.

L: (Coming back down to earth) You would think that kissing and talking like this with my best friend would be weird, but it's not. If a week ago someone would have told me that I'd be here being held like this by you I would have called them crazy and if they would have said that I'd enjoy it and feel completely comfortable with it too I would have them committed.

G: (Laughing for a minute) You're telling me. I thought that this day would never come. And it already feels like it's always been this way. Someone watching this would never believe that we've only been a couple for about four hours now.

L: (Looking down at her watch) Four hours? Has it really been only four hours? Wow, you're right, it feels like a thousand years have passed since we made up and yet at the same time it seems like only a minute has gone by. I guess that's what being in love is like.

Lizzie did a double take.

L: Oh, my gosh, I have to go. Dinner is always at 7:30 on Christmas Eve and then opening presents. I'm sorry, I wish I could stay like this forever, but if I don't show up my parents will know something's up.

G: It's ok, my parents should be home soon too, maybe I'll go make some dinner for all of us too.

L: Hey, I have an idea, let's sleep out here on the balcony tonight, we haven't done that in forever and I'm feeling nostalgic tonight. We can stay up late talking and then exchange our presents at midnight.

G: Good idea. I would love to see Christmas day in with you.

L: Ok, see you in a couple hours.

They kiss quick and go into their own rooms.


	13. Chapter 13: Is You

I know, I know, I know! It's been almost 3 weeks! I'm sorry, hopefully this will make up for it but I doubt it. This will be pretty short and nothing really special, but I just had to finish it. Well, I guess on with the story!

Chapter 13: Is You

Lizzie McGuire had had a great Christmas, her parents had given her everything she had asked for, and yet something was missing. She couldn't put her finger on it.

LT: Well, whatever it is, it's too late, Christmas is almost over. I suppose I should go get ready for bed and set up on the balcony.

Lizzie got in her pajamas and then got all her blankets and her pillow. She went out on the balcony and laid them out really nice. Then she went back inside and got her present for Gordo.

Meanwhile...

Gordo had just had a wonderful dinner with his parents. They arrived home shortly after Lizzie had left him. He had made them dinner and then they talked for more than an hour. He hadn't had such a good conversation with them in a long time. Graduation, college, directing, Lizzie, they talked about everything. Soon, it was getting late though and he knew that Lizzie was probably waiting for him. He went up to his room and changed. He walked out onto the balcony to find Lizzie lying there just looking up at the stars. All around her were a few candles lit. Although they made quite a romantic setting, they were there more for lighting purposes.

G: 

L: (looking up at him) 

She started to sit up, but Gordo stopped her.

G: No, stay.

He laid down next her and they both just looked at the stars for awhile. Then Gordo looked at his watch.

G: Uhh, Lizzie, it's almost midnight. Do you wanna exchange gifts?

L: We have to wait until exactly midnight.

They sat there waiting together, not saying a word. Exactly when the clock struck midnight Gordo picked up his gift to Lizzie.

G: (handing her the gift) Merry Christmas!

Lizzie told the gift and slowly opened it, trying to make the moment last forever. Out of the box she pulled a video tape.

L: Gordo, what is this?

Instead of answering Gordo got up and walked into his room. He came back out pulling his tv stand out onto the balcony. He took the tape from Lizzie and stuck it in the machine. It was a tape he had put together using all the footage he'd shot over the years. There was also clips of them from when they were little shot by their parents. Behind it all was Lizzie's favorite songs. They soon got to the end, Lizzie in tears, when the music stopped and Gordo appeared on the screen.

Gordo on the tape: Lizzie, you are my best friend. I have known you almost since the day I was born. We have shared everything over the years. Every toy, every snack, every joy, every pain, every triumph and every failure. But there is one thing that we haven't shared. We never shared how we felt until just today. Even though you already know this I want to document it so that you can hear it whenever you need and/or want to. Lizzie, I love you, you are everything I have ever wanted, you are everything I could ever hope for, you complete me. Even if we end up in totally different places, I want you to know that I'll always love you and you'll always be with me. Well, I guess that's it.

And with that the screen went black. They were silent for a few minutes when Lizzie looked over at Gordo.

L: (still teary-eyed) Gordo, do you really mean all that?

G: Yes. I know that I love you and that's enough for me, that's enough for me for the rest of my life.

(A/N: If you can tell me where the last part of that line is from you get a special prize! Ok so not really but I'll think you're really cool.)

Lizzie just sat there crying. Then she leaned over and kissed him.

L: I love you too. This is all so new, it's overwhelming.

G: I know. I've loved you for a long time, but you just figured this all out. I don't expect anything from you, I just wanted you to know.

L: Well, Gordo, the other day when you said that you had gotten the perfect present for me, you were right. This is perfect. After that I don't really want to give you your present.

She handed the gift to Gordo. He tore the wrapping paper off to find blank tapes for his camcorder and the newest album of his favorite group.

L: I know it's not much. I'm sorry, it's really lame.

G: Lizzie, it's ok, I don't care about this stuff. I love it. Besides all I wanted for Christmas was you.

He looked at Lizzie and she looked at him. They kissed and then they laid down. Lizzie went to sleep first and Gordo just watched her peacefully sleep thinking about how it couldn't possibly get any better than this.

That's it! The End! I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Look for a sequel, coming soon. Ok, maybe not that soon. I need a break and some ideas before I start. Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews. That's what keeps me going. Love ya all!

New A/N: Just because Gordo's Jewish doesn't mean he can't celebrate Christmas. For some people it is just a holiday to spend with family and exchange presents and not the birth of Christ. I didn't forget that Gordo's Jewish, I just decided to disregard that fact.


End file.
